How To Tell Her You Imprinted
by AlphaWolf.x
Summary: The story is about Jake&Nessie. Embry&Leah. Seth&HisImprint. And Quil
1. Chapter 1

Jake&Nessie

Nessies Pov-

"Jake, can we go cliff-diving yet?" I ask my bestfriend, Jacob Black. Jake, Emmet and Jasper are watching some basket-ball game on the tv. Jacob pretends he can't hear me but I know he can. His werewolf senses would pick up my words even if I whisperd them. He makes no move to talk to me so I slam the palm of my hand to the back of his head.

"Ouch! Ness! FIve more minutes and it's done okay?" He asks. I let out a loud moan."You need to but a bathing suit on anyway, so go get changed" He tells me, still facing the tv. I sigh and run upstairs. I knock on Aunt Alice's door.

"Come in, Renesmee" She says. Damm. I always lose the element of surprise with Alice. First she's a vampire, so she can scent me most of the time. Seconde, Alice is one of the rare vampires, like my father, who have powers and Alice's is to see the future. So that means that if we throw a surprise party for Alice, she'll know. Plus she's the one to throw all the partys around here. I open the door and walk in. Aunt Alice is sitting on her floral couch reading a magazine.

"Aunt Alice. Do you have any bathing suits I can use?" I ask. She gives me a smile and bounces off her couch and to her walk-in closet.

"Of course I do!" She says. I walk into her closet and look around. Alice's closet looks like a small shop. There's every couler of dress you could think off, every pattern on jeans you could have, and every pair of shoes possible! Aunt Alice bounces about playfully around her closet and stops infront of some drawers. "So, one-piece or two-piece?" She asks, whilst fumbling about.

"Umm, you pick" I tell her.

"Oh, Nessie. I love you!" She says. Alice brings out a black bikini with red spots and matching pants. She hands them to me and smiles. Aunt Alice, likes to treat me like her own personal barbie doll. "Okay, you change in here and I'll wait outside" She tells me. She runs out of the room and closes the closet doors. I take off my clothes and put on the bikini. Perfect fit. Aunt Alice is quite small, so I fit into her stuff pretty easily. Alice looks around eighteen tops. Whilst i am sixteen years old, I am technacly only six. Aunt Alice opens the doors up and yells with delight."Oh Nessie! Your so pretty!" She tells me. " Okay, okay. So, your Dad isn't going to let you out like that so we need something equally as pretty to put over it" She explains whilst looking around her closet. Aunt Alice lifts out a black skirt and a red tank top and hands it to me. " Right, put it on till I see what it looks like" Aunt Alice says. I slip the top over my head and pull it over me, then I step into the skirt and pull it up. "Yes, yes. Thats it!" She says. Without warning Aunt Alice pulls me into a hug. " Oh, Nessie. You are my favourite Niece!" She tells me.

"Im your only Niece" I say. "Your mother was a piece of work back in the day" She tells me. " She would never let me dress her" She gasps. I give Aunt Alice a smile and walk out of the cupboard. "Okay, well tell me what happens when you come back then" She says, then throws herself back on the couch with her magazine.

"Will do" I tell her and leave her room. I run down stairs and see Jake waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asks and I nodd. I wave by to my family and pull Jake outside. I see his bike and frown.

"Jake can we not just run to the beach?" I ask. I love to run places with Jake. To see a light brown wolf running beside me is the best feeling ever.

"I thought you would say that" He tells me. " Okay then. We'll run. Just wait here then" He says. I nodd and turn round. Jake goes behind a tree to phase. When I hear him coming back I turn to see a light brown wolf looking at me. I smile and so does the wolf. I start to run in the direction of La Push

When we get there Jake goes off to phase and I run to get a head start to the cliff. I take off my skirt and tank top. Jake walks up behind me, when I turn I see his mouth drop. _Good, exactly what I wanted_. I smile to myself. Jake has been my bestfriend ever since I was born, but now that im old enough, I want something more. For as long as I've know him he's never had a girlfriend. I don't know why, because I see the way all the girls look at him, and he's definetly not gay. I know that one day he will imprint and leave me, but if it means spending time being Jakes girlfriend for however long, its better than anything.

"You wan't to go first Nessie?" He asks. I nodd and turn to the water. I breathe in and start my plan to get Jake to be mine. I run to the water and in mid-air I shout.

"Im in love with you Jacob Black!" I hear a little gasp and then I hit the water. Under-surface I see Jake land beside me. I dont want to start a conversation in the middle of the sea, so I start to swim to the beach. When im able to stand I walk onto the beach and sit down. Jake doesn't look at me but sits beside me.

"So..." He says. Speachless can either be a good thing or bad thing and right now i dont know which.

"Look, Jake. I know were bestfriends and all but I want more than that, Jake" I tell him. He starts to speak but I cut him off. "I know that someday you'll imprint and leave me but some time is better than no time"

"Nessie, I've already imprinted" He tells me. My heart sinks and I look down at the sand refuesing to let the pain show on my face.

"Oh.." is all I manage to say. There a big lump in my throat stoping any sound to come out. "Yeah. I imprinted a while before the voltori came" He says. So he's been keeping secrets from me for ages. I swallow the lump in my throat and try to speak

"On who?" I ask. I look up to see him smiling. He must really love this person. I can't help feeling jealous.

"Well, she's really pretty, and funny" He tells me. I look down at the sand again.I hate this girl, I don't know her and I hate her for stealing Jake away. " And, she's half vampire and her name is Renesmee Cullen"He adds. I look up at him to see his smile bigger than ever. On me? He's imprinted on me. My heart's skipped a beat. I can't help but smile.

"You mean you imprinted on me?" I ask. He nodds. " For how long?"

"Since the moment I met you" He tells me. Without thinking I jump on him and hug him. He laughs and hugs me back.

"Jake why didn't you tell me! Then I wouldn't have-" He silent's me by brushing his lips on mine. When he pulled apart the smile on both our faces are still there. " We have to tell Mom and Dad" I say

"Um, everyone already knows" He tells me. What! everyone knows! So the last person to know is the one he imprinted on? That sounds fair to me.

"Oh, thanks for telling me Jake" I say sarcastically. He laughs and puts his arm around me. It feels nice to have Jake, be mine.

"I couldn't. I needed to know that you loved me for me and not for this crazy wolf thing" He tells me.

"Well, now you know that I love you for you. Jacob Black" I say, resting my head on his chest.

"And I love you for you. Renesmee Cullen" He says and kisses my head. We lie in the sun and dry off. I could spend forever in his arms, and now I can, beacuase Jacob Black is mine, and I am his. Always&Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Embry&Leah

Leahs Pov-

What is life? Why is life?

These questions are what bring me to this cliff. Not your normal cliff diving one, but one with death on the other side. Life and Love, all end at some point. Some end earlier than others. My first love Sam, had broke my heart into pieces, and now there was nothing left. The pack didn't need me, my brother didn't need me. No one did. I was just Sam's pathetic Ex who shouldn't even be real. Female werewolfs aren't real. But I am. And every day is painfull.

No one knows im missing. No one cares im missing. This right here will end it all. One step and im gone forever. I lift my feet over the edge of the cliff and let the other one join. Hurling down the cliff i close my eyes, never to open them again."Leah" What? Is this my father calling me to come to heaven. A bright light is shone infront of me. This is it. This is the end. " Leah, its Seth. Wake up, please!" Seth! Im not dead? Im a failure at trying to kill myself! I groan and open my eyes. "Leah! Are you awake!"

"No genius, im sleeping" I tell him. Suddenly he's hugging me and crying. My baby brother, the werewolf, is crying on my shoulder. I look around and see im and the Cullen house. Im lying on there couch. I groan when I see that everyone's here. I am _everyone._ The packs are here, both Sam and Jacobs. All of the Cullens are here. Emily and the rest of the Imprintees are here. My Mom. Everyones here but Embry. I realise that instead of my head lying on a pillow its on someones lap. I turn my head back and see Embry. Why am I lying on him? Seth lets go from be and sits beside me feet. His eyes are red and his face is covered in fresh tears.

"Leah! What happend?" Seth asks.

"Come on, Kid. You're smart right? Do the maths, I tried to suicide but obviously it didn't work" I tell him. "Damm, i'll need to try it another way" I say whilst clicking my fingers. Seth puts his head in his hands and starts to cry. Paul, Jared , Sam, Jacob and Quill growl and there imprintees start to cry

"No you will not!" Embry snaps. I flinch at Embrys voice. He's usually so quiet! Everyone else in the room flinch as well. walks over beside me.

"Okay Leah, how do you feel?" He asks.

"Well, apart from being pissed that im still alive, im doing good" I say. Embry carefully replaces his lap with a pillow and storms out of the room.

"Leah, he's just upset. He cares about you thats all" says. What? that was news to me, I mean yeah, Embry's just a nice guys but he can't really care about me.

"So, all you have is mild concusion- due to your fast healing, your well enought to go home" He tells me. Well, damm. I forgot the whole werewolf thing, next time i'll just have to shot myself in the brain, theres no going back after that. Edward growls at my mind statement. Everyone looks at him. _Don't like my mind? Well, dont read! _I mind shout at him.

"Leah Clearwater! You are part of this family wether you like it or not! So get all those suicidal thoughs out from you head and deal with it!" Jacob shouts. Rachel hits him on the head but gently nods at me. Nessie runs away from he parents and hits him on the head aswell.

"Leah. Don't you _ever _do that to me again!" Seth shouts. He surprised me that I actully flinched a little.

"Seth, you dont understand, it's-" I say but Seth cuts me off mid-sentence.

"No you don't understand Lee, I love you. Your my sister, and you will not die! Got it !" Seth snapped. Seths so kind and caring that his tone of voice actully scared me a bit. "

Fine! Okay. No more attempting suicide" I tell him

"Okay, so I can go home now?" I ask. nods. I get up from the couch and my Mom comes over to me.

" Honey, you know that if you want to talk im here for you right?" She asks me.. I just nodd. "Good. Im taking Seth in for new clothes - since he doesnt bother to change before he phases!-" Seth sticks his hands in the air"- so do you want to come in aswell?" She asks.

"No thanks" I tell her. "Im just gonna walk home and relax a bit" I tell her. Embry walks in with keys in his hands.

"Nope, i'll drive you" He says. Well, crap. I thank and say goodbye to everyone and then leave for Embrys car. When he drives past my house I start to get confuesed.

"Um? Where are we going?"I ask him.

"The beach" He tells me. I raise my eyebrow at him. "I need to talk to you "

Once we get to the beach Embry and I walk in silence for around five minutes before he sits on the ground. I fling myself beside him. " Okay, Leah" He says and sighs. " When you left the barbeque, I went to go find you. When I saw you unconsious on the ground, you have no idea what that done to me. You have no idea how much I care for you Leah" He says.

"Ohh, so its your fault im alive then" I say. He looks up at me and I can tell it was the wrong thing to say.

"Leah, listen to me! I saved you because I care about you!" He snaps. What the hell? When did he start to care about me? My gaze falls to the sand. "I've always cared about you Leah" He says. Either this is the truth, or Embry's a really good liar. "I always fancied you when we were little, but you were with Sam. And then when you broke up, he left you so damaged and hurt that you needed a friend more than anything else" Embry takes my chin in his hand and makes me look him in the eyes. "Leah, I love you"

"No!" I tell him. "Sam, said he loved me and he left me. One day you'll imprint and leave me just like sam" I tell him. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Leah! I am nothing like him. I will never leave you, I promise" He tells me. I don't know whats happening it's to complicated. But if I had to make sense of it all I would say that I feel the same. But no matter what he says, he will leave me when he imprints.

"Embry, im willing to give it a try. But if you imprint and leave me I will bite you in the ass!" I tell him. He smiles and pulls me into his arms. It feels nice, being with Embry. I need to savour these moments with him.

"That's a promise" He says. Falling asleep in Embry's arm felt good. We spend the night talking about family, the pack and each other. Then when it was getting late he walked me home and ended up staying with me. When I woke up Embry was still asleep so I gently pulled away from his embrace and tried to get up. Embry pulled me back down.

"Good morning Lee" He says.

"Morning Em" I say and smile. Someone knocks on my door. My gaze goes straight to Embry. What if its my Mother. _Crap!_

"Leah! Are you in there?" Seth asks. The door slightly opens it so I push Embry off the bed. He crawls beneath it. Seth completly opens the door, runs in and bounces on the bed. " Where you talking to yourself?" He asks.

"Umm, no?" I say. Seth kicks his feet a bit.

"Ouch!" Embry shouts. Seth raises and eyebrow and looks under the bed.

"Shit!" I whisper. Seth screams and stands up. God, no! He'll tell Mum and then she'll kill, Embry and probally me." Seth! Don't tell mum" I plead. He looks at me opened mouthed.

"Don't tell mum? Don't tell mum!" He shouts. Embry crawls out from under the bed. "Tell me what happend and then _maybe_ I won't tell Mum" Seth says. Embry sits beside me and Seth growls.

"Seth, cool it. Nothing happened, I promise!" I tell him. Seths gives a half-laugh, half-growl. " Honest, I don't know how it happened but he walked me home and he needed somewhere to sleep." I tell him. Embry just nodds. "I mean come on Seth! Embry and me? Seriously?" I say. Seth walks over to the door.

"Yeah, I guess. I won't tell Mum anything then" He says and walks out. Embry and I both breath a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was close" He says. I laugh and fling my head back on the bed. Embry does the same and I rest my head on his chest. At some point during the night Embry must have took his T-shirt off because all I can look at is his abs!

"So, what cha wanna do today?"I ask him.

"Umm. Well we could go to the cinema, or the beach or..."

"Lets, go swimming at the beach then" I tell him. I jump out of his arms and go to my closet. I look around a while before taking out a blue two-piece bathing suit. I was about to change when I realised I wasn't alone. Embry realises my hezitation and laughs.

"Oh, don't mind me Lee. Just change" He says. I pick up a teddy bear from the floor and throw it at him. He tried to catch it but fails, and it hits him on the head. I pick up the bathing suit and bounce out of the room before he has a chance to throw it back at me. On my way to the bathroom I hear Seth talking to my mom.

"Um no. Leah's just listening to music, Mom" He says. I open the door and walk into the bathroom.

"No, Seth. Im pretty sure someone's in there" My Mom says. Im in the middle of tieing my bikini when I hear footsteps. I quickly tie the bow and run outside of the room. My Mom is about to walk into my bedroom.

"Hey Mom!" I shout panicing. She turns around to look at me. Seth runs upstairs and looks around nervously.

"Leah, Honey. Is there someone in your room?" She asks.

"No" I shout, hoping that Embry hears this and is hiding under the bed now. My Mom tilts her head and opened the door.

"Uh-oh" Seth says.

"Crap!" I hiss and run to my room. My Mom is looking around and I see that my window is open. Smart boy jumped out the window. My Mom looks at me and raisies her eyebrow. The doorbell rings and Seth runs down to get it.

"I could swear you were having a conversation with someone" Mom says.

"Well, im just so weird that I talk to myself" I tell her. From the look on her face I can tell she doesn't believe me, but what am I supposed to say _Hey, Mom. Yeah Embry told me he loved me last night and then he spend the night in my bed. Don't worry nothing happened. Then when you came in he jumped out of the window_.

"LEAH!" Seth shouts. " Its Embry"

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec" I shout back. My Mom sighs and walks out of the room. I run behind her and bounce down the stairs to the door.

"Oh, hey Embry. Long time no see eh?" I say, playfully. Seth growls and walks away. Embry laughs.

"Yeah, its been awhile aint it?" He answers. I laugh with him and walk outside, closing the door behind me. Whilst we walk to the beach I notice Embry looking at me differntly.

"Em?" I say. He doesn't answer. I wave my hands infront of his face. " Hello?! Earth to Embry" I say. He jerks back and blushes. HA!

"Oh. Um... Sorry" He says. He blushes again, which makes me laugh.

"Race ya!" I yell whilst getting a head start. Im the fastest in the pack, girl _and_ wolf. Embry isn't far behind me, but the winner is obvious.

Once I get to the beach I look behind me to see nothing but tree's. Where the hell did he go? I turn around to the water. Something grabs my sides and I snap my head around.

"Damm you Embry Call!" I hiss, but laugh all the same.

"Come, on. Lets go swimming!" He says. He tugs at my arm and pulls me to the water. At first touch the water is freezing, but after a while it warms up. I go deeper into the water until its up to my hips. Embry swims about ahead of me.

"Show off!" I shout to him. He ducks under the water. He doesn't come back up, and after a couple of minutes I start to panic. "Embry!" I scream. "Embry Call! Get your ass over here and stop playing around" I yell to him. Something grabs my calf and I scream.

Embry pops his head up infront of me. Damm he scared me there. I punch him in the arms.

"What was that for?!" He asks, whislt rubbing his arm.

"Beacuse you scared the hell out of me!" I tell him. He gives a smile and I try to hit him again but he catches my hand and pulls me closer to him. He lightly brushes his lips against mine. Just when things are starting to get intresting...

"Ehum!" Quill coughs. I pull away from Embry and turn to look at him. He's standing at the edge of the water, holding hands with Claire. She's nine now, so Quill still can't date her but he doesn't mind. Or so he says.

"Well, this is akward" I mumble. Quill and Claire are looking straight at us, but aren't saying anything. _Yeah! Good one Leah, let Embry kiss you in a public beach!_

Well, this is just fantastic. Quill will tell everyone, and then I'll have to deal with their crap!

"Sooooooo" Quill says. Claire just looks up to him, like theres nothing better than him in the world. "You guys?..." Quill seems lost for words.

"Ummmm, yeah" Embry says.

"Um, Claire honey? Why don't you run up to Emily's and I'll be there in a minute okay?" Quill asks. Claire nodds and runs off in the direction of Emily and Sam's house. "What the hell guys?"

"Oh, what you can be in love with a nine year old, but I cant love Leah?" Embry heart feels different when he talks about loving me. It seems impossible. Nice, caring, funny Embry call, in love with cold, suicidal, angry Leah Clearwater.

"No, man. That's not what I mean" Quill says. " Why didn't you tell us?" He asks.

"Well, I only told Leah I love her last night, so I didn't really feel the need to run to your house to tell you" Embry says.

"You love her?" Quill asks. Embry nodds and Quill turns to me. Can I even say the words? I know that I love him, but can I say it to anyone else? Leah Clearwater, always keeps her feeling and emotions to herself.

"And I love him" I say. Embry steps closer and puts his arm around.

"Hey guys!" Paul shouts from the top of the beach. He runs down and stops beside Quill. He looks at me and Embry. " Holy shit!" He gasps. Embry kisses my head and Pauls eyes widen.

"Yeah, man. My reaction exaclty" Quill says. " But apperantly there in love"

"We are!" Embry growls. I reach up to his hand thats rapped around my shoulder and hold it for comfert.

"What? When? How?" Paul asks.

"I told her I loved her. Last night. And because she gave me a heart attack when she tried to freaking suicide" Embry says. I sigh and Embry pulls me closer into his chest.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say something to you Leah" Paul says. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"To never jump of another freaking cliff!" He shouts. God damm it! How did me and Embry turn into my attempt of suicide. "What the hell were you thinking dumb-ass!" He snaps.

"Leave her alone Paul! Or I swear to god i'll come over there and kick your ass!" Embry snaps.

"Calm down, Embry" Paul says, holding his hands in the air. I pull away from Embry and start to walk to the beach. Embry follows beside me and when we get to the sand we both sit down. Quill and Paul sit infrornt of us. "Guys, I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but whats going to happen when you both imprint?" He asks.

"I can't , Paul" I tell him. A few years back we decided that I couldn't imprint.

"And you don't understand anything Paul!" Embry snaps. Quill raisies his eyebrows.

"Embry, what does that mean?" Quill asks. Embry freezes and sits silent for a minute.

"It means I already imprinted" He says.

What! He already imprinted on some bitch, and he doesn't even think to tell me! Oh no, he just tells me that he loves me and then leaves me like some worthless piece of crap! I jump up.

"Leah, wait!" Embry says. He stands up and grabs my arm.

"NO! You promised Embry. You promised" I say and do the only thing I can do. Run.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I get home I storm upstairs and fling myself on the bed. I give into all the pain that I feel and cry. Cry like never before. The short intakes of breath chokes me up and the noises I make become muffled in my pillow.

"Leah?" Someone whispers from outside of my door. I fiercely rub my eyes and erase all emotions that I was feeling.

"What!" I hiss.

"it's just me" Seth says. "Can I come in?" He asks.

"Whatever" I say. No mattered what I said he would come in any way. He came in and sat on the side of my bed. We sat in silence for a while, before the suspense was killing me. " What is it Seth?" I ask.

"Um, well. Whats wrong with you?" He asks.

"You, wouldn't understand" I say heartlessly and lie on my bed. For a couple of minutes everything is silent. The only thing I can hear is Seth's heartbeat getting faster.

"Lee, let me understand. Don't push me away. I'm you brother, you can tell me anything" He says. I sigh and sit up, realising he's right. Seth and I used to be more than brother and sister. We used to be best friends. Right up to the moment where I became a heartless bitch.

" Don't freak out or anything, but me and Embry are -were- going out" Seth's heart beat gets rapid " Seth! I said don't freak out? Nothing happened when he was in my room this morning. But basically he declared my love for me last night, but then today he told me he already imprinted. So I ran." I tell him. Seth moves closer to me and hugs me.

"Oh Lee! I'm so sorry" He tells me. I put my arms around him. " Forget him Lee! He's an ass-hole!" Seth hisses. Wow! Baby Seth said his first swear word!

" Thats the hard bit Seth. I loved him to" I murmur. Seth's grip tightens and I give in to the tears. When we both let go i see that Seth is crying to. " We're a mess" I tell him and rub the tears off of my eyes. Seth does the same, then we start laughing.

"Leah, you'll get over him" Seth tells me. I just nod. " Oh, yeah! Mom wants you to come down to eat lunch" Seth says.

"I'm not hungry"

"Leah, please. Just eat something. For me?" Seth pleads with puppy dog eyes. Poor kid, thought I was dying when Sam broke up with me and I didn't eat anything. Doctors called it depression, Seth called it selfishness. He told me that I was his only sister and I was being selfish for not eating. So after a few days of arguing Seth had me eating again, and a while after that, he had me laughing.

"Okay, bro" I say and get off my bed.

For the next few days my routine was the same. Lie in bed like a zombie, get forced to eat by Seth, go back upstairs, talk to Seth for a while, and then sleep. Embry knocked on the door a couple of times, but Seth kept him away. On the fourth day after my heart got broke (again) My Mom shouted on me to come downstairs. When I did, I saw Jake, Quill, Jared and Paul standing at the door. I look at my Mom confused but she just shrugs her shoulders and walks away. As I pass a mirror I catch a glimpse of just how bad I look. My hairs a mess and my eyes look like im on drugs.

"Damm girl! Your just as bad as he is!" Paul says. I give him a glare but he just smiles at me.

"What do you want!" I snap at them.

"Leah, calm down" Quill says.

"Sorry" I mutter. " Seriously but, what do you want?" I ask them. Paul and Jake stand in front of me, Quill and Jared stand behind me. I snap my head behind and in front, confused.

"We're here to kidnap you" Paul says with a creepy smile. Quill and Jared grab my arms and Paul and Jake grab my legs. I scream and struggle against their hold but nothing works. When they take me outside I notice a fifth person suddenly holding my head. I thow my head back to see Seth. I snap my head back to the front again in sheer anger.

"What the hell guys! Take me back!" I shout. Paul gives and evil laugh.

"Leah, stay still" Jared moans.

"I'll phase!" I threat. "I will! And then you'll _have _to let me go!" I shout.

" Sorry Leah, but you need to talk to him" Jake says. HIM! Meaning Embry! God no! I'm not going to talk to him!

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" I scream. I struggle even harder but they keep a strong hold on me.

"Leah, calm down! You need to speak with him" Quill says. I turn my head around and glare at him.

"If you don't let me go I promise I'll phase" I threat again. My breathing gets faster.

"Leah, you know I would never hurt you. It's for your on good" Seth says. I throw my head back and scowl at him. " Please, Leah. Trust me and don't phase" He says. His voice is soothing and although im pretty pissed right now, my breathing slows down. Why is Seth doing this! Just yesterday he was keeping Embry away from me, and now he's taking me to him!

"traitor!" I yell at him. " What happened to ' forget him'! Now your forcing me to talk to him!" I shout. Seth drops his head. I kick my legs and try to move my arms but still they have a hold on me. Damm werewolves!

They take me to the beach. Paul and Jake put me on my feet and Quill and Jared let go of me arms. Embry awkwardly sits on the beach not to far away from me. I try to make a run for it but Seth grabs me.

"God damm it! Let me go Seth" I shout at him. Seth ,keeping his grip around my shoulder, turns me around to face Embry. Paul and Jake both grab a side of my arm, Quill and Jared stand behind me, ready to grab me if I run, and Seth stands in front of me.

"Okay, Leah. So where going to be right over there" Paul says whilst pointing at a rock not so far away. " So if you try to make a run for it, we'll get ya!" He says.

"So, Leah. When we let go of you, you're going to stay here and talk to him. Okay?" Jake asks. I growl. Jake and Paul let go of my arms. Jake, Paul, Jared and Quill slowly start to walk backwards over to the rock. I sit down a few steps away from Embry.

"Leah, please just listen to me" He says. I put my focus on the sand between us. " Yes, I imprinted, but you got the wrong idea" Embry says.

"What? you're going to tell me that although you imprinted, you still love me?" I hiss." Your going to tell me, that you couldn't help it" I'm starting to get annoyed now. I stand up and notice Seth closer than the rest, looking ready to run to me. " Your going to tell me, that someday I'll imprint and I wont be a heartless, lonely bitch!" I snap. Embry stands up and walks closer to me. " So basically your going to tell me a bunch of lies!" I shout.

"No, Leah. There was two things correct about what you just said. 1. I imprinted. 2. I love you. Can't you put them together Lee. Can't you figure it out?" He asks. What the hell is he talking about. Does he mean to say that he doesn't care that he imprinted, he still loves me? Embry walks closer, till we're about arms length apart. " Leah" He whispered my name

"What are you talking about Embry?" I snap. He lifts up his hand and pushes a strand of loose hair behind my ear. Instead of taking his hand away he leaves it at the side of my cheek.

"I thought you were smart Lee" He says. Okay? so know he's calling me stupid. " I imprinted... on you"

My heart skips a beat and I find myself unable to speak. Embry lets out a big beaming smile. Can this happen? How can this happen? Did it _just_ happen? Or was it always this way?

"What?" I mumble out shocked. _He could be mocking you?_ I tell myself. No, Embrys to nice to do that. The guys behind us start to laugh. Embry joins in with the laughter.

"I... imprinted...on...you"Embry slowly says, like im stupid. I don't know if I actually believe him, or not.

"Really?" I ask. Damm, that was a stupid thing to say.

"No, I just thought I would say it for fun" Embry says. "Of course it's for real!" He adds.

"But how?" I ask. Imprint was something that happens at first sight, as soon as you see her that's when you know. How was it possible for Embry to suddenly imprint on me, years after I met him.

"Well, ever since I phased, I felt different about you. But Sam being Alpha I kept it out of my mind when I was a wolf so no one knew. I didn't want anyone to tell Sam because it might have made him mad. But when I saw that you were capable of ending you life, I knew I had to do something, so instead of telling you that I imprinted I just told you I loved you" Embry says. " I knew I would have to tell you at some point or another, so I planned on doing it with witnesses so Sam couldn't kill me. But then you ran away" He adds. " I was always protecting you Lee. When you tried to kill that newborn, I was right there behind Jake, going to protect you. When you joined Jake's pack, I tried to join to, but Sam went all alpha on me and forbidden me to go. It's always been you Lee" Embry explains. Before I know what im doing, my arms are wrapped around Embrys neck and my lips are softly kissing his. The guys behind us whistle and Seth fake throws up. When I pull away from Embry we both have a huge smile on our face that just doesn't seem to fade. I was to busy being happy that I didn't notice the guys were standing beside us.

"Young Love!" Paul shouts. Embry grabs my waist and pulls me into his side.

"Get a room, guys!"Quill says. Seth pretend throws up again. I laugh into Embrys shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

"I guess that's our cue to leave" Jared says. The guys start to slowly move away - Seth slower than the rest.

"umm, sooo... does my Mom know?" I ask.

"Nope. You'll have to tell her" Embry says.

"Correction. _We'll _have to tell her. You're the one who imprinted, not me" I tell him. I pull out of his embrace and sit on the sand. Embry sits beside me and I rest my head on his shoulder. His head sits on-top of mine.

"Damm" Embry mutters sarcastically. We sat in silence for a while. The only sounds where the waves crashing against each other, the birds singing in the distance. There was something on both of our minds. The same thing.

"Does Sam know?" I ask him. Embry stiffens beside me.

"Um, no. We'll have to tell him together" He says. For the rest of the day I just sit with Embry on the beach, whilst he tells me how the imprint started. When he walks me home we decide it's best to tell my Mom now. She's sitting on the couch next to Seth when we walk in. I quickly let go of Embrys hand and sit on the opposite couch with him. Seth can't help but smile at us, whilst my Mom has a confused look on her face.

"So, Mom. There's something we need to tell you" I say to her. She raises an eyebrow at me. "Um, well since its not me who done it I think Embry should tell you" I say with a smile. Embry turns to face me and I wink at him.

"U-um...well..." Embry stutters on words. I punch him in the arm. Just because im in love doesn't mean im not the same old Leah. "Okay. I imprinted on your daughter" Embry says. My Mom blinks her eyes at him and then turns to me.

"And that's a bad thing how?" She asks me with a smile on her face. She walks over to me and hugs me. " Its amazing, honey!" She tells me. She let's go and sits back on the couch. She slaps Seth on the head. "And you knew about this and didn't tell me!" She says to him. Seth rubs his head but smiles all the same.

"Okay, well since that's over, Embry you should get back home" I tell him. My Mom stands up.

"Oh, no. Embry can stay for dinner" She says and walks into the kitchen. Seth follows her, eager to see what he can eat. I put my feet on the couch and sit cross-legged facing Embry.

"So, before dinner should we go see Sam?" Embry asks me. I sigh and nod my head. I leave Embry on the couch and go to see my Mom.

"Hey Mom? Is it okay if me and Embry go talk to Sam before dinner?" I ask.

"Of course" She tells me. Seth is stuffing his face with some sort of sandwich. He eats so much. He eats us out of house and home! I laugh at him and walk out to the living room. Embrys already at the door, so I walk up to him. He opens it for me and lets me out first, like a gentlemen. I smile at him and walk out.

"So, want to race to Sams?" I ask.

"Sure. But we all know who's going to win" Embry says.

"Okay. On the count of five" I tell him. Embry gets in running position and I do the same. " 1...2...3-" Embry runs off. " Cheater!" I shout and run to catch up with him. I quickly catch up with him and smile whilst passing him.

When we get to Sam and Emily's house our smiles have faded and been replaced with a nervous expression. We walk up to the house together and he knocks the door.

Emily came to answer it. " Hey, guys. What's up?" She says.

"Um, can we talk to you and Sam?" Embry asks.

"Of, course. Come in" She says. Emily stands behind the door and we walk in. She motions for us to sit on the couch, so we do. "I'll go get Sam" She says and walks out.

"So? You want to tell him?" I ask Embry. Of, course I don't want to do it. He probably won't mind too much, I mean he already imprinted, so whats the big deal? But I just couldn't tell him.

"Sure" Embry replies, just as Emily walks back in with Sam. They sit on the couch in front of us.

"Whats the problem?" Sam asks. Instead of looking him in the eye I look at their floor.

"Okay, well. You guys are obviously aware of the whole imprinting thing-" Embry says whilst directing his gaze to their entwined hands.

"Oh! You guys both imprinted!" Emily says excitedly.

"Um, not exactly" Embry says. Emily raising her eyebrow. " I did. Leah didn't" He adds. " I imprinted... _on_ Leah" He says a little quieter. Emily's stuck between emotions, happy or confused. Sam knows right away what he's feeling.

"Thats not possible!" He shouts. Embry grabs my hand and Sam stares at it. " It can't just suddenly happen!" He says.

"It didn't just suddenly happen" Embry says. " I imprinted when I met her"

"Oh, well thanks for telling us Embry!" Sam says sarcastically whilst throwing his hands in the air. Emily rests her hand on Sams shoulder to calm him down.

"I think its great. " She says and smiles at us. "Don't you think its great, Sam" She says with a bit more power in her voice. Sam huffs and gives in, to please Emily.

"Yes, of course" He says, lacking any emotion. Emily smiles and pats his shoulder.

"So, we should be going now" I tell them and stand up. Embry stands beside me, still holding my hand. Emily thanks us for coming, and shows us out. As we walk home I just can't seem to wrap my head around the whole thing. Embrys known me for almost ten years now. And in all that time he's never had a girlfriend, I always thought it was because he wanted to find his imprint. Why wouldn't he just tell me anyway?

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asks, obviously noticing my silence and concentration.

"About why you never told me you imprinted" I reply. He grabs my hand and I look up at him. Although im taller than normal girls my age, im still one of the smallest in the pack.** (A/N sorry if that's not true) **His big brown eyes have more of an effect on me now. There so beautiful. He studies my face aswell before answering.

"I just thought it would be safer for us if no one knew" He says. I'm not sure what that means, but instead of saying anything else we just swing our entwined hands all the way home. Once we get home im welcomes in by the smell of pizza. Embry grins as we walk to the kitchen. Seth and Mom are sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Hey, guys!" Seth says. I grab two cans of coke and throw one to Embry. We sit down and look around at all the food. Salad - which only me and Mom will eat-, three pizzas, lots of fries and chicken fried in some sort of breadcrumbs. Dinner for three werewolves and a human. Out of the pack, I eat less than everyone. Seth digs in and grabs a handful of fries, some chicken, and two pieces of pizza. Embry takes slightly less than Seth, but still more than any normal person.

After dinner Mom went out to Charlie, so it was just me, Embry and Seth. We all sit in the living room and watch tv.

"Im, gonna head over to Colin's or something" Seth announces at an advert. "You know, give you guys some space" He adds. Well, that's adorable. Baby Seth giving his big sister time alone with her boyfriend. Now there's a sentence I never thought I would say.

"Oh, okay" I say. He gets up and walks to the door. He turns round to us with a serious face.

" Don't do anything I wouldn't" He says, trying to morph into the father figure. I lean over and kiss Embry on the cheek.

"Would you do that?" I ask sarcastically. Embry laughs but Seth still has a straight face.

"You know what I mean" He says and walks out, closing the door behind him.

Embry grabs my waist and pulls me over so that my legs are over his. Who would have thought it eh? Two werewolves pulled together against all odds. No matter how many times my heart has been broken in my past, Embry has mended me back together. I've spent most of my life being away from him, but now I can have him all to myself. Always&forever.


	4. Authors Note

In the middle of writtings Seth imprinting story, and was wondering if you guys would want me to do one for Quill and Claire?


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! This is the starting of Seth's imprint, will get the rest up soon! xx**

* * *

"Guys!" I complain. " Get a room!" I tell Embry and Leah. They've been going out for a week now and they barely stop kissing each other enough to come up for air. It's not that I don't think that he's good for Leah or anything, I'm really happy for her, it's just that seeing someone suck the face off of your sister isn't something you would want to see. Embry breaks the kiss and smiles at me.

"Well, Seth. I could take your sister to the bed_room_?" He says. I jump up from the couch I was sitting on. Leah laughs and rests her head on Embry chest.

"EWWW!" I shout. I shake my head as if it would erase Embrys words. They've both changed since the whole imprinting thing. Embrys more confident and Leah's... well how can I put it nicely. Leah's not heartless anymore.

"Well then don't complain" Embry says and cuddles in close to my sister. I lightly growl and walk out of the room. Almost the whole pack has imprinted, but me. I don't know exactly how I feel about it. I don't really understand it.

I grab my phone and call Colin. " Hey man, we should all go to the cinema just now" I suggest.

_"Embry and you're sister too much for you to handle eh?" _Colin says.

"Yup!" I tell him. " So, cinema?" I ask.

_"Sure, who's all going?"_ Colin asks me.

"Um, me, you, Brady, Quill, Jake and Embry if I can pull him away from my sister long enough" I tell him. Colin laughs.

"_Cool, I'll get Brady, Jake and Quill, you try to get Embry to come, make him if you have to_" He says and hangs up. I stuff my phone in my pocket and walk back into the living room.

"Embry, we're going to the cinema" I tell him. He lifts his head and turns towards me. "You coming?"

"No, thanks" He says and pulls Leah closer to him.

"You know what, it wasn't really a question. Now get up and let's get going" I tell him. Embry stays put. Leah pulls herself off of Embry's chest.

"No, Em. You should go" She tells him. Embry opens his mouth to speak but Leah gets in there first. " Go have fun with the guys. I'll get Rachel and Kim to come over or something" She says. Embry leans over and gives her a kiss. She pulls away. " Go and have fun" She tells him. Embry hesitates but gets off from the couch. I grab my wallet and pull Embry out off the door. Once where out Embry looks back at the door wanting to go back, but I push him forward. I get my phone out a dial Colin's number.

"I got, Embry" I tell him.

"_accomplishment!"_Colin says. " _I've got the guys, meet you at the cinema then_"

"Cool" I say and hang up.

Embry and I get in his car and he drives to the cinema. Colin, Brady, Jake and Quill are standing outside waiting for us. Embry and I get out and walk over to them.

"Hey, so what we seeing?" Brady asks. I look up at the showing list and pick out one.

"Um, Warm bodies?" I ask. Everyone nods, and we walk in. We buy our tickets and food and go find some seats. We sit down just as the movie comes on. Ten minutes into the movie a bunch of girls come in late. The sit on the row of seats beside ours. There pretty average teenage girls. All in pink and purple clothes. One of the girls at the end of the row stands out to me. Her dark brown hair is tied up into a bun. She wears a ruffle white shirt and black jeans. She is just simply beautiful. No matter how much I try to look away, nothing happens and I find myself drawn to her. Like there's nothing more important. Not even air could compete with her.

"Um, guys?" Whispers Embry who's sitting next to me. Threw the corner of my eyes I see all the guys turn away from the film and look at me. For a split second I look to them, but then my gaze turns back to the girl.

"Did he just...?" Jake stumbles on words to say. The mysterious girl whispers to her friends and walks out of the room. I stand up and walk out behind her. She walks over to the counter and asks for a coke. When the man at the desk gives it to her, she turns and walks away. I stop her at the door.

"Um, hi" I say. _God Seth, that was a stupid thing to say._ "I'm, Seth" I add. The girl blushes and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi. I'm Aria" She tells me. I smile at her. Her mouth parts and she smiles back at me.

"Umm, I was wondering im maybe... you would like to go out with me sometime?" I ask, stumbling on my words. Her smile grows.

"Sure" She says and reaches into her pocket. She brings out a phone and messes around with it. She gives me her phone. " Put you number in" She tells me. I get my phone out and give it to her. We put our numbers in and return our phones.

"Okay, well I better let you get back to your friends" I tell her and open up the door for her. She smiles at me and walks in and over to her friends. I stumble over to my seat and slump down on it. The guys all sit up and lean over to me.

"Umm, dude? What just happened?" Quill asks me. I look over at Aria, she turns around to look at me and when she see's im already looking, she giggles and turns back to the movie.

"I just imprinted" I mumble.

* * *

**Sorry for it being quite short. As I said, will get the rest up soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update more, sorry if the chapters are getting shorted.**

* * *

After the movie, the guys were silent till we got outside. Then all the questions were thrown at me.

" How did this happen!" Colin asks.

"This is so cool!" Embry says.

" Welcome to the club" Quill says.

Everyone was shouting there questions and comments, it got a bit out of control. " Guys calm down, its no big deal" I tell them. Everyone shuts up, and tried to stay undercontrol.

"Oh man!" Colin shouts. " Now im the only one who hasn't imprinted" He moans. Brady imprinted a couple of weeks ago, so now Colin was on his own.

"Don't worry bro, it will happen soon" Brady tells him. " So, Seth. When you gonna see her agan?" He asks.

"Um, I got her number so i'll give her a call tomorrow and see if she wants to have dinner or something" I reply with a smile on my face.

"Cool. Well I better be going now, Nessie was waiting on me so we could go out for dinner together" Jake says. Him and Nessie are aloud to date now, and I have to admit there just adorable together!

"Yeah, im gonna go and see Claire now" Quil says. Claires around nine just now so Quill just kind of a big brother to her, for now anyway.

"Im going to go see Amy " Brady says. Amy Millers is Bradys imprint, she knows about the whole werewolf thing now, you can tell she's still a bit scared of us but she'll get used to the whole idea soon.

"Why does everyones life have to revole around imprinting!" Colin complains. Jake, Quill and Brady leave to go to their imprints, leaving Colin, Embry and I standing across the street from the cinema.

" I want to go see Leah now" Embry admits. " So, Seth you coming" He asks.

"Sure" I say and turn towards Colin. " Sorry, man"

"Nah, it's cool" He says and walks over to his motorbike. I get in Embrys car and he drives back to the house.

Embry drives faster than usual, eager to get to Leah. Embry smiles once we pull in infront of the house. As soon as I get out of the car he locks it and runs into the house. God, I hope im not as desperate as him. I walk into the house and see Rachel and Kim laughing together and Embry and Leah doing the normal, and making out.

"Guess we should be going now" Rachel says. She and Kim get up and say goodbye, before leaving. I sit on the couch across from Leah and Embry, and try to block them out. It doesn't take much, because my mind only cares about one thing. _Aria_.

"Hey, Leah guess what!" Embry says. I turn around to see what they were talking about.

"What?" She says. Leah leans back on the couch and lays her feet onto of Embrys lap.

"Seth met someone" Embry says. Leah raises her eyebrow and tilts her head. " She was a girl" Embry adds. Leah still doesn't change her emotion. She's still pretty confuesed. " And then. BOOM! He imprinted" Embry says. Leah gasps and turns round to me.

"Really!" She asks. Although no one would joke about imprinting I noded my head. "Oh my god Seth! That's so cool!" She shouts. She throws her self back on the couch and smiles. "Aww, my wee bro's in love" She says. When Mom came in Leah shouted out the news and Mom was happy as ever. She told us that she was going to Charlies and asked if Embry would stay over and take care of us -Yea, like two werewolves couldn't take care of thereselfs- she made it clear that Embry has to sleep on the couch. When she left Leah gave a mischevious smile.

"She didn't say anything about two people sleeping on the couch" She says. Embry laughs and pulls Leah on the couch beside him. I growl at Leahs plan. "Jeez, calm down Seth. We're not going to do anything" She promised. By this point it's about ten o'clock so I tell Leah and Embry im going upstairs. They stick on some sort of T.V programme and cuddle up close. There so good for each other. I lie down on my bed and take out my phone. The name is just as sweet as the person.

"Hello" Aria says. God her voice is just so beautiful.

"Sorry if I woke you" I apoligize.

"You didn't" She tells me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner, tommorow?" I ask. I nervously tapped my feet on my matress.

"Sure, I would like that" She says. My feet stop tapping and my mouth curves into a smile. "Um, what time?" She asks.

"I'll pick you up at five" I tell her. She told me where she lived and then we just talked about things. I learned she had a dog, called Nala. She has a little sister and two big brother, who were very protective of her. We were just discussing school, when a loud voice called on her from the other side of the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Seth" She says and hangs up. After about an hour of our conversation, I find myself missing her voice. Before I can understand what I was doing I put my shoes on and went down stairs. Leah was asleep in Embrys arms, he was stroking her hair.

"Where you going?" Embry says as I headed to the doors.

"Just cheaking something" I say. Embry nods his head and goes back to watching the T.V and gently stroking Leahs hair. I need to see her.

I take off my T-shirt and trousers and tie them to my calf. An old trick, from Jake. Once I phased, I run to Aria's house.

I go to the back of the house and hide behind a big tree. At the top of the window my heart flutters at the sight I see. Aria - beautiful as ever- is looking right out of her window. I hide deeper into the tree, hoping she wont find me. When I glance round theirs something different about her. I look closer and I can see that the side of her cheek its red and bloody. _What the hell happend!_ I remeber the voice shouting on her. It didn't sound to happy. Just then a dark figure of a man appears infront of her. He lifts his hand and smacks her. I growl and snarl teeth. The presence of the pack has become obvious.

Seth whats up?

Quill asks. He's on patrol tonight.

I went to see Aria -you know? My imprint. And then some dude hit her!

I let the images of it flow into my mind, and into Quills.

Okay, okay. Don't do anything you would regret later. Just get out of there man before something happens

Quill says, paniced. Although, I don't want to leave her, but I'd be better help to her when I've calmed down.

Okay. Im going to tell her tommorow. About you know the whole werewolf thing

I tell Quill as I slowly pad ,away from Arias house, and back home.

Are you sure you want to do that?

Quill asks.

Yes.

I say simply.

Okay, well I better be going now. See 'ya later Seth

. Quill says and then leaves my mind. What just happend! Why did that man hit Aria? Who was that man, anyway!? It couldn't be her brothers because she speaks so highly of them, like they're best friends. She never mentioned her father, it could be him? My own father was such a kind guy, that I didn't really understand the concept of a man hitting his child. When I got outside my house I phased, untied my clothes and put them on. I opened the door to a pacing Leah.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" She shouts and smacks my arm. I whince and rub it. "WHAT WAS I GOING TO TELL MOM! I LOST YOUR CHILD!" SHe screams. Embry puts his hand on her shoulder to calm him down but she shakes it away.

"Leah, I told you he just went to sort some things, calm down" Embry says. Leah turns round, and glares at him.

"I just went for a walk" I lied and tried to walk past her. She grabbed my elbow.

"A WALK! YOU WENT FOR A FREAKING WALK! AND DIDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO TELL ME!" She screams at me.

"I told Embry" I say. Embry widens his eyes telling me I shouldn't of said that. Leah turns round to Embry.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" She hiss with a lower voice, she obvoisly preferd shouting at her brother instead of her boyfriend.

"You look so peacefull when you sleep" He says and drops his head.

"OH! So its my fault" Leah says.

"Leah, its no ones fault okay? Im a big boy I can go out when I want" I tell her. She snaps her head round to me. That was probally not the brightest thing to say. " I just needed to see Aria" I admit. Leah sighs and pulls me into a hug.

"Im sorry, Seth. I jsut freaked out when you weren't here" She says. I pull out of her hug.

"It's okay" I say and walk upstairs. I walk into my room and throw myself on the bed. I can faintly hear the conversation downstairs.

"Do I get a sorry?" Embry says hopefully. I hear something get smacked and then Embry shouts " Ouch!". Same old Leah. I fall asleep in no time, thinking about what Aria is doing right this minute. Hopefully she's safe.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Special shout out to my friends Amy and Chevonne;)! Sorry for taking so long on writing this. Dont worry, not the last chapter for Seth and Aria, but the next one is. **

**A couple of people have asked me to continue with Leah and Embry, and I will. But on a sequel, so after im done with this, I'll get started with that! :) thanks for everyones whos read and reviewed...**

* * *

"Seth get up!" Leah shouts. Something hard smashes against my shoulder. I flash my eyes open and see Leah slapping my shoulder.

"Whaattt!" I moan.

"Breakfast is ready!" She says and storms out the door. Finding myself hungry, I bounce down the stairs. The smell of bacon fills the whole room. YUM! Leah hands me a plate of a few bacon sandwich's. Leah sits beside Embry with a bowl of cereal. Healthy weirdo! Once we finish breakfast, we watch T.V. Embrys Mom phones him and asks him to go home. Leah looks lost when he leaves.

"Is it always like that?" I ask. Leah turns round to face me. " With imprinting" I add.

"Like what?" She asks.

"You guys are so... connected. You act different when you aren't together" I tell her. She raises her eyebrows and concentrated on something. She probably didn't even realise what she was like ever since the imprint.

"Oh. I guess it is like that then" She finally says.

"How could you not know?" I ask, and let out a laugh. " I mean come on, Lee. If any guy got that close to you would usually punch them" I add. Leah laughs with me.

"True" She says. "You'll be different as well" She says.

"I guess I will" I say.

"No guessing about it, Seth. I mean I wasn't even the one who imprinted and ,as you say, im different" Leah says. I still don't believe the whole 'female werewolves can't imprint' thing. I'm sure Leah has imprinted on Embry, and she just doesn't know. I wonder if I'll be as bad as Embry, sulking around like a lost puppy when im not near my imprint.

Leah and I talk about imprinting for a while. It's nice, talking to Leah again. A few years ago I would never of thought of seeing Leah happy again. It hurt me to see her hurt. A few hours later Embry comes back in. He gives a big grin and throws himself beside Leah. And yeah, there they go...kissing each other and being blind to the world.

"Yeah guys, im going upstairs" I say awkwardly and leave.

Two o'clock and I decide to see what im going to wear tonight. After experimenting with outfits for half an hour. Theres only one thing to do now...

"LEAH!" I shout. I hear Leah huff and then storm upstairs. She throws the door open and walks in.

"What?" She asks angrily.

"umm... im taking Aria out tonight and I don't know what to wear" I admit. I hang down my head.

"Awww, my baby brothers going on a date"She says. Leah walks over to my wardrobe and sighs. " Seth!" She moans at me. " You have nothing!" She says. She fumbles about for a bit. "Okay, I have an idea" She says. She shuts the door and turns round to me. " You should go see Alice. I'm sure she would love to help you out" She says. I smile and feel exited. I haven't seen the Cullens in so long, and hopefully Jake hasn't told them and I can tell them about Aria.

"I'm sure she would" I say. I slip on my shoes and say my goodbyes to Leah and Embry and then leave for the Cullens.

When I reach the Cullen house I see Edward standing at the door waiting for me. I smile and him and run up. "Hey, Edward" I say.

"Hello Seth. Come in" He says and geusters for me to go through the door. When I go in I see Bella, Jake and Nessie sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys" I say and smile.

"Hey, Seth" They answer in unison.

"Um, is Alice in?" I ask. Just then Alice bounces down the stairs.

"I'm here!" She says excitedly and beams at me. "What can I do for you?" She asks and walks over to me.

"Um, well. The thing is, I imprinted" I say and give a grin.

"Seth! Thats amazing!" Nessie says and runs over to give me a hug.

"Good for you, Seth" Bella says. When Nessie goes over to sit beside Jake again, Alice attacks me with a hug.

"Yay for Seth!" She says. "So, what is it you need me for?" She asks.

"Um, im going to take her out for dinner tonight, and...um... i have nothing to wear" I admit. Alice beams a huge smile and drags me upstairs.

" I bought lots of clothes incase you guys ever...you know phased and ruined you clothes" She says and leads me into a cupboard. Alice looks around for a while and takes out a few pieces of clothing and throws them onto a chair in the corner. " Okay, so three outfits of choice" She tells me and points to them. " Try them on and choose what one you want" She says and walks out of the cupboard. I try on the three outfits and eventually choose black trousers a white shirt and a brown jacket. I shout on Alice and she comes back in. " Yay! I hoped you would choose them ones!" She shouts happily. I smile at her. She bounces over to me and messes about with my hair. " Okay, my masterpiece is finished" She says. Alice leads me out into the living.

"Looking good Seth" Nessie says and winks. Jake's face was an absolute picture. Nessie laughs at him and pats him on the back. Edward seems to laugh at Jake's thoughts. He gives me a nod telling me im correct.

"I did good right?" Alice says.

"Yes" Bella and Edward say. Alice smiles.

"Thanks, Alice" I say.

"No problem ,Seth. You need to come over tomorrow then and tell us what happens" She tells me.

"I will. Well I should be going now" I say. I say my good byes to the Cullens and make my way back home.

"Hey, Seth" Leah says as I open the door.

"Hey. So how do I look?" I ask Leah and Embry.

"Ugly as usual" Embry jokes. Leah hits his head, and he sulks.

"She's gonna love you, Seth" Leah says and smiles. I glance at the clock. Four o'clock. Only one more hour until I can see Aria, and the hole in my chest will be filled. I throw myself on the couch and stared at the clock.

Funny how when you want time to speed up, it goes extra slow. Thirty minutes passed, thirty minutes to go.

"Seth, you look like a little lost puppy" Embry says. I turn to look at him and laugh, realising that if been staring at a clock for the whole half an hour. "If you miss her that much why don't you go early?" Emrby says.

"You not what? I might just do that" I say. " Hey, Embry can I use your car, I doubt she would want to ride on the back of my motorcycle" I say. Embry throws over his keys. " Especially after she knows what I am" I mutter.

"What!?" Leah suddenly shouts, and jumps out of Embrys arms. " Seth, no way are you going to tell her on your first date!" She shouts.

"I need to, Leah. I think someones hurting her" I whine. " I can't really help her unless she knows what I am" I explain. Leah calms down a little but she's still panicking a little.

"I still don't think that's a great idea, Seth" She says. She sits back on the couch and sighs.

" I can't stand it Leah! Her hurting and me not being able to do anything" I say. " I think she would have a heart attack if she just saw a random wolf trying to help. I need to tell her" I say. Leah lets out a big sigh.

"Okay. Just remember not to do it anywhere public" She says. I promise to do so and then leave for Embrys car.

I pulled in in front of her house. _Okay, Seth. It's time._ I feel really stupid being early, but I just want to see her. I knocked her door and a man stood there. A big dog runs to the door and barks but the man hits him. Hard. He looks kind of familiar... I clenched my teeth tight and curled my fist into a ball. I resisted the urge to growl. The man who stands before me it the man who hit _my_ Aria. " Hello, Sir. I was wondering if Aria was in" I ask, voice shaking. I hate being nice to this guy!

"Sure, Kid" He says in a low rough voice. " Aria!" He shouts. A door opens from the top of the house, then I hear footsteps. Aria comes bouncing down the stairs. I smiled as she came into sight. Her hair was curly and bouncing on her shoulders, her eyes were darkened with eyeliner and mascara. She had on a navy dress and a black belt.

"Yes, Father" She says, her voice was all shaken and I could sense the fear off of her. Her father was the one who hit her!? How could a father ever hit a child? " Oh. Hi, Seth" She says. I get butterfly's in my stomach when she says my name. "I'll be home later, Father" She says and walks over to the door.

"Whatever" Her dad mumbles and walks away. Why hasn't Aria phoned the police? They'd get him locked up and she could life a happy and free life.

"Sorry, for being early" I apologize as we walk out of the door.

"No, that's okay" She says. I open the door for her and she slides into it. I go over to my door and get in. I start the car and begin driving.

"So, do you like school?" I ask. _Damm, stupid question!_

"Um, yeah. Sad to say it, but I do" She says.

"Not sad at all" I say and smile. " I like it to" I add.

"Whats your favourite subject" She asks me and fiddles with her fingers.

"Um, I quite like music" I tell her. Throw the corner of my eyes I can see her smile. Its one of those beautiful smiles where you can't help but smile to. " And, you?"

" I like, English" She says. " I'm quiet a nerd" She adds. _Well, shes the cutest nerd I've ever seen._

I pull in outside of the restaurant and get out of the car. Aria opens her door. _Damm, Seth. Your supposed to do that!_ She smiles at me and walks over beside me. "Nice place" She says. We walk into the restaurant. I get us a table. The waiter comes over to us.

"What can I get?" He asks and brings out a notepad and pen.

"Um, I'll have the chicken and tomato pasta,please" I say and look at Aria.

"Vegetarian lasagne, please" She says and places the menu down. The waiter nods.

"And to drink?" He asks. I look at Aria to go first.

"Coke, please" She says.

" And a coke for me, please" I add. The waiter nods again and walks away. "So, you a vegetarian?" I ask. She nods her head and smiles. _What if she's put off by me eating chicken?_ She must have picked up on my emotion.

"But I don't mind other people eating meat" She says.

I found out even more about Aria. My favourite thought was when she said her favourite animal was a wolf. When we had finished and I payed the bill, I turned to speak to her.

"Okay, do you mind if we go somewhere private so I can tell you something?" I ask.

"Yes. I know we just met, but for some reason I know I can trust you" She says with I smile. I smile back, take her hand and lead her to the forest near the restaurant. Once we were out of sight from anyone else I stopped.

"Okay. Please promise me that no matter what you won't panic and run" I say. She nods and raises her eyebrow. "Okay, now im going to go behind that tree-" I point to a large tree behind her. "- And I'll be back in a minute. Please don't run" I say and walk over to the tree. I take off my jacket and shoes and throw them on the floor. Aria whispers my name confused. " I'll be there in a minute. Stay there, please" I plead. I take of the shirt and trousers and add them to the pile of clothes. I just hope she doesn't panic. I breathe heavily and then my skin bursts to be replaced with fur. I slowly walk out from behind the tree. Aria cures under her breath and falls to the ground. Her eyes widen as she tries to push herself backwards. I bow down in front of her and stretch out my head._ Its okay_ I say, well aware of the fact she can't hear me.

"Seth?" She mumbles. I lift my head up and down. " What the-" She stumbles on her words. " Y-your a... a werewolf?" She says and blinks her eyes at me. I lift my head up and down again. She slowly crawls forward and reaches her hand out and ruffles my fur. I give a sort of wolfish grin. I stand up and walk backwards toward the tree. "Where are you going?" She asks. I throw my head over to the tree. " Will I stay here?" She asks. I nod my head quickly. She sits down on the rock beside her. I phase and stick on my shirt and trousers. She took that better than I thought. I was expecting her to scream and run, or faint. I come out from behind the tree. She has her head in her hands.

"Sorry if I scared you there" I say and sit on the rock across from her. She still looks up at me, with fear in her eyes. She flutters them closed and then opened.

"Its okay" She says in a quiet voice.

"I know that this is already a lot to take in, but there's more" I say.

"More" She slowly repeats.

"Yeah" I say and sigh." So, werewolves do this thing called imprinting. It happens at first sight. When you see her, you know that there's something different. You just want to protect her from any harm. Its like gravity's holding you close to her, not even air can compete with how much you need her" I say. She looks at me open-mouthed, shocked and trying to take it all in. " I experienced this yesterday. When I met you, Aria" I say. I give her a weak smile. Although she's pretty scared and shocked she manages a smile.

"I knew there was something different about you" She admits.

"Still more" I say. " I'm sorry if the sounds like im a stalker or something -im not its just what imprinted does to me- but last night I went to see you. And I saw your dad... hit you" I say. Aria lets out a sigh.

"Oh" She manages to say. A tear slips out from her eye. I lean over a wipe it with my thumb.

"You need to call the police, Aria. They'll help you" I tell her.

"It's not just me, Seth. My brothers and sister are all I have left. They'll split us up" She says. More tears escape her eyes. I move and sit on the same rock as her and pull her into a hug. " I can't lose them" She says.

"You wont" I tell her. " Do you not have anymore family who would take you?" I ask her. She nods into my chest.

"My aunt. But she's afraid of what my dad would do when we leave" She says.

"Aria, listen. Phone the police, they'll lock him up, okay. Then you and your brothers and sister can all live together" I tell her.

"I know that's the right thing to do, but I just can't bring myself to phone them" She admits. A few tears fall onto my cheek. I can't stand to see her this hurt.

"Get one of your brother to do it" I tell her. " Aria, you can't let him hurt you" I say.

"I can't stop him, Seth. If im not there here hurt Lacey" She says. I'm guessing Lacey's her little sister. " And Mark and Kyle can't stop him because he's to strong" She says. Mark and Kyle probably her brothers.

"He needs to be stopped, okay" I tell her. She nods into my chest. "You can't go back there tonight , Aria" I say. I can't _let _her go. I can't let her get hurt.

"I need to or he'll hurt Lacey. She's only five, Seth" She mumbles into my chest. Nothing was going to get her to agree with me.

"Aria. You have to promise me to get your brother to phone the police, Okay" I say, She nod. " Please, just phone me if anything happens and I'll be straight over" I say. She pulls out from my chest.

"I need to go home now. If he doesn't have something to punch he'll move on to the smaller people. Lacey and even Nala gets kicked and punched" She says.

"Aria, lock yourself in your room. Or stay with your brothers for protection" I tell her.

"Okay. I'm so glad I have you now" She says. I kiss her forehead and get up from the rock.

It was silent in the car, as I drove Aria home. Once we got outside of her house I turned to face her. " You need to phone me if anything bad happens okay?" I say.

"I promise" She says. I lean over and kiss her. Once we pull away, we both smile. "Bye, Seth" She says and gets out the car. Aria runs up to the door. Someone opened it to her, and I was glad that I saw that it wasn't her dad. It was a boy a couple of years older that me. probably one of her brothers. I smile to her and her brother and then drive away.

"How did it go?" Leah asks as I walk into the living room. She's sitting beside Embry on the couch. He literally lives her now.

"She didn't totally freak. But something bad happened" I admitted and threw myself on the chair.

"What happened?" Embry says.

"Her dad... hits her" I said. Leah gasps and Embry frowns. " I told her to phone the police. But she had to go home. No matter how much I tried to convince her she went home" I say.

"Seth. Thats terrible" Leah says. "By the way, Moms in the kitchen. You should go see her" She says. I nod and walk in to see Mom.

"Hey, Seth. How was your date" She says excitedly. I sighed and told her everything. She gasped when I finished. " Thats horrible! How a man could ever hit his child is a mystery to me!" She says. "Honey, everything will turn out OK in the end" She says and ruffles my hair. "It's good she has you" She tells me.

"I'm kinda tired, Mom. I'm gonna go to bed now" I lied. It was about nine o'clock, but I had no intention of sleeping.

"Okay, Honey. I'll see you in the morning" She says. I say goodnight to Leah and Embry and then go to my room. Throwing myself on the bed, I can't help but think about Aria. What if right this minute her Dad was hitting her, what it he... no! _Seth stop thinking about it!_ My phone started ringing. I smiled when it said Aria, but then I remembered that I told her to phone me if there was trouble.

"Aria is something wrong?" I said, panicking.

"No, everything fine. Dad was drunk, he passed out on the couch. Mark phoned the police and they came. They took Dad in and arrested him for abusing children and an animal. Ten years" She said.

"Thats great!" I blurt out. Now Aria is safe!

"We're staying here the night. And then we're moving in with my auntie. She lives somewhere in La Push" She tells me.

"Thats were I live!" I say excitedly. Now I can always protect her.

"You can be my very own body-guard" She says and laughs. Now she's happy. Everything did turn out OK, just like Mom said.


	8. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the really short chapter, but you got a couple of big ones before so no complaining!**

* * *

When I told Aria that vampires are real, she thought it was a joke. That was, until I took her to see the Cullens. She got pretty freaked out when Edward started answering her mind questions. She soon settled into the idea of having vampires for friends. A week later and Nessie and her are besties!

I took her to see the pack and she looked terrified. Being in a room with lots of big topless guys/werewolves can be scary. But after a while she fitted right in. She got her first bet with Paul, even had her first fight with Leah. Everyone thinks she's great, and that we're lucky to have each other. I agree.

Aria took her little sister over to my house a couple days after she moved. Colin was with me and when they came in, Colins expression was unmistakable. When Aria found out that he imprinted on her five year old sister, she freaked out. I had a hard time trying to explain it to Aria, she was quite near to attacking him, but once she understood she was _slightly_ less angry.

Leah was right, I did change after imprinting. The pack and I talked to the school about Aria, and she transfered into the

reservation. Every time some guy looked at her or talked to her, I got all jealous and protective. Luckily she wasn't intresed and just smiled and turned down any offers to go on a date with some random guy.

"What you thinking about?" Aria asked when she spotted me staring at the sand for a long time.

" Just about how my lifes so much better with you in it" I say and smile. Aria smiles back and lays on the ground. I lie next to hear and she sticks her head on my chest. We lie there for a while before we get interupted.

"Hey guys!" Colin shouts from behind. We sit up and turn around. Colins _babysitting_ Lacey today. Aria sighs and crosses her legs. She's still not happy about the Colin imprinting on Lacey, but hey what can you do?

"Hey" I say and smile. Lacey runs over and hugs Aria, and then me, before going back to holding Colins hand.

"Just wanted to ask if its okay I take Lacey over to Sams? Everyone wants to meet her" Colin asks. The packs been bugging him about it all week, but he was to scared to ask Aria incase she freaked out again. Arias quite scary when shes in rage mode, she's never angry with me though, thankfully.

"Sure" Aria simply says. Colin grins, grabs Lacey and throws her onto his shoulders.

"Look Aria, im taller than you now!" Lacey shouts and ruffles up Colins hair.

"I guess you are, little Lace" Aria says. Colin and Lacey leave for Sams house and leave Aria and I alone.

" Got to admit, the idea of Colin always protecting her is growing on me" Aria says and lies back on the sand.

"He'll wait you know" I say. " Until she's older. She wont even know about any of it" I add.

"Yeah, I know" She says and sighs. "He's a good guy. Kinda hard to hate him" She says.

"Want to go to Sams?" I ask. Aria sits up and bruses the sand out from her hair.

"Yeah, Lacey might freak out like I did" She said and stood up.

We walked, hand in hand, to Sams. When we walked in the guys were all surounding Lacey.

"At least they botherd to put tops on" Aria said and walked over to the couch.

"Hey guys" I say and sit on the couch. Aria sits beside me and crosses her legs.

"Hey, Seth. Aria your sisters so cute" Quill says. Lacey smiles and sits on Colins knee.

"Shes to cute for her own good" Aria says and sighs. I breath a laugh and smile at her. Dark brown hair, simply beautiful, funny and knows how to look after herself and those she loves. What more could I ask for? I've waited my whole life for her and im never letting her go. I still feel worried about what would happen if I got angry and harmed her, like Sam did to Emily. I feel to selfish to let her go because of it, and I doubt she would let me anyway. For aslong as I have her I will try to get myself under control. And I hope I have her for a very long time. Always&Forever

* * *

Review and tell me what you would rather have

A Quil and Claire chapter

or

A Leah and Embry story


	9. Chapter 8

"Happy birthday to you!" The pack and my family sang. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Clai-re. Happy birthday to you!" When they finished I blew out my eighteen candles and made my wish. Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam, the pack and their girlfriends where all here.

"What did you wish for?" Embry asks. I turn and frow at him.

"I can't tell you! Or it wont come true" I say. I wished for one thing. Quil. I've felt differntly about him for the past year. We became bestfriends when I was little, it was a bit weird, a sixteen year old being best friends with a little kid but I wasn't complaining. I found out about the pact when I was ten, I was a bit confuessed at the fact I was friends with the same sixteen year old who never aged.

"Happy birthday, honey" Aunt Emily said and hugged me. I moved into her house when I was twelve and my parents died in a car crash. She's sort of like a mother to me. "Okay time for the birthday girl to open her presents!" She said happily. Aunt Emily made me sit on the couch and everybody crowded round me with the presents.

"This is from me and Embry" Leah said and handed me a present. I opened it up and saw a dark blue frilly dress.

"Thank you" I say and give her a hug. A few years ago I learned about the story of Uncle Sam and Leah. I know it was harsh what he done, but everything turned out for the best. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily are happy and Leah and Embry and happy.

Seth walks over and smiles at me." Happy birthday Claire. Can't believe you eighteen!" He says and hands me a present. I rip open the paper and then the box inside it. There was a pair of sparkly high heels. " Aria picked them out" Seth adds. I hug Seth and then walk over to hug Aria.

"Your 'gonna love this, Claire" Paul said. " It's from me Jared, Colin and Brady" He said and handed me keys.

"Um what this for?" I ask and twirl the keys in my hand.

"Well you passed your test last week so we bought you... A motorcycle!"Paul shouts. I jump off my seat and hug Paul, then Jared and Jake.

"You done what Paul?" Uncle Sam asks, with control and power in his voice.

"Actully Sam, not just me. Jared, Colin and Brady bought her it to" Paul defends him self.

"Well, boys. I think we should have a little chat later about buying your alphas neice a death machine!" Uncle Sam says. Paul and Jared curse under the breath and Colin and Brady squirm in there seats uncomfertable. I laugh and thank them for the present.

"Happy Birthday, from me and Nessie" Jacob says and hands me over a present. I rip open the paper and see a black and gold bag. I thank them both for the present and give them a hug.

"Happy birthday, Claire" Uncle Sam says and hands me a box. I open it and see a black laptop.

"Thank you so much!" I say and hug Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily.

"This is from me and Kim" Rachael says and hands me a little box. I open it up and see a little bag full of make-up.

"Thanks, you guys" I say and hug them both. Quil walks over to me and smiles.

"I hope you like it" He says and hands me a box. I open it up and see a pair of beautiful gold wolf shaped earing. I gasp and hug Quil.

"There beautiful. Thank you so much, Quil" I whisper. Quil smiles and walks over to sit on the couch. I sit beside him and smile to myself at what a great night this has been.

Emily brings out some cake -extra for the guys because they eat so much. After we finish everyone thanks Emily for the food, wishes me a happy birthday, and leaves. The only people left and Quil, Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam and me.

"Claire, could you go get us some drinks?" Uncle Sam asked. I leave the room and go into the kitchen. I get four cans of coke and leave to go back to the living room. I stop at the door when I hear my name.

"-Claire's only eighteen. Just wait another year" Aunt Emily says.

"Two years" Uncle Sam adds in.

"_TWO YEARS!_ If I asked you to stay away from Emily that long, would you?" Quil asks. I hear Uncle Sam sigh. "Didn't think so" Quil adds. "She needs to know. Nows a good a time as ever"

"Quil, no! I order you to-" Uncle Sam begins to speak but when I open the door he stops. A smile spreads across Quils face.

"Claire, would you like to go for a walk?" Quil asks and stands up from his chair.

"No, Claire wouldn't" Uncle Sam answers for me.

"Actully, I would" I say and grab my coat. Quil smiles at Uncle Sam and walks to the door. He opens it for me and I walk out. Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam argue behind us.

"How dare he! Im going to go get him" Sam hisses.

"Just leave it, Sam. She'll find out at some point" Emily says.

Quil walks me to the cliffs. " So, theres something I have to tell you" Quil says and sits on a rock. I sit on the one beside him and play with the grass.

"Go on" I say.

"Okay. Well Sam didn't want me to tell you but..." Quil mumbles his words and fidgets with his hands

"Tell me what, Quil" I say, getting impatint.

"Theres this thing that us wolfs do. Called imprinting" Quil says and sighs. "It means that when you see her, you know she's the one your supposed to be with" He adds. " Its like love at first sight. We can imprint on anyone, at any age. I imprinted sixteen years ago."He says. NO! Why has this happend? Some girl has taken my Quil away from me before I could get a chance to tell him how I feel. It so not fair!

"Who is she?" I croak out. Quil stops fidgeting and turns towards me frowning.

"Really, you dont know?" He asks. I shake my head. Maybe its someone I know then? " Claire, really. Sixteen years ago, i imprinted" He repeats. I hated when he said it the first time, and i realy hate when he tells me te second time. I dont get it, i felt that Quil and I were meant to be? And know hes with someone else, and has been for sixteen years?

"Quil, I dont understand"I admit.

"Claire. Beautiful sweet Claire. Don't you understand? I imprinted sixteen years ago on a two year old? When did we become best friends Claire?" Quil asks. I stop breathing once i figure it out. Its all true! Quil and I do belong together. "You understand now?" He asks. I nod. Quil moves in closer to me. He leans in "I. Love. You" He whispers. Without another word, he leans into me and plants a soft short kiss on my lips,

"I. Love. You" I agree and return the kiss. He breaks the kiss and smiles.

"Your Uncles going to kill me" Quil says.

"Well he'll have to get through me first" I say and smile.

* * *

**P.S not the end of this chapter, I'll get the other one up soon:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the name changing, but I prefer wolfs to vamps.**

**Shout out for my stalkers/ friends: Amy( Amster/My sexy dad Carlisle) , Chevonne(Chevy/Rapist Lover) and Natasha(Tasha/Mufassa)**

* * *

Quils Pov-

Im so glad she feels the same way! I cant believe I can be with her now. Im so happy! Claire and I walked hand in hand to Sam and Emilys. All the happy thoughts stopped ,when we reached their house, to be replaced with thoughts like: He's going to kill me. He'll keep me away from Claire. He'll make me do patroll all the time now.

"Ready?" Claires sweet voice squeaked out. I tightend my grib on her hand and nodded. " You first" She says and smiles. Damm, how could I resist that smile. I sigh and walk up to the door. Without knocking I open the door and walk in, Claire walks in behind me. Sam sits on the table with his head in his hands. Theres a plate and a knife and fork infront of him. _Damm, weapons_

"I could honesly kill you Quil Ateara" He says. The second name thing means hes more pissed that I thought. "How dare you go against my command!" He shouts at me.

"Technacly you didn't have time to command" I defend myself. Sam clenshes his fists

"I told you to wait Quil!" Sam says picks up the fork and throws it at my shoulder. Claire gasps as I whinge in pain.

"Quil! Are you okay?" She shouts and runs over to me. I pull out the fork and drop it to the ground, effortlessly.

"Yeah, it will heal" I say and wipe the tiny bit of blood leaking out from the dent in my arm. Emily walks into the room and sighs.

"Samuel Uley! You do _not_ throw my good forks at your nieces boyfriend and your pack members shoulder!" Emily shouts at Sam. Sam lowers his head and mumbles and apoligy. Only tiny little Emily Young can get the Alpha to hang his head in shame.

"Sorry, Emily" He says and sighs.

"And who else are you sorry to?!" She says with command in her voice.

"Sorry...Quil" Sam says and huffs. I bite back a laugh.

"Good. Now why don't we all sit down and talk like adults" Emily says.

"Claire isn't an adult yet" Sam says in a mood.

"Im eighteen, Uncle Sam" Claire moans. I grab her hand an smile. Sam growls, which makes me smile more.

"Sam. Im warning you" Emily threats and sits beside him at the table. Claire and I sit across from them. "Okay. So we all know what this is about" Emily starts.

"Imprinting" I say.

"Disobeying orders" Sam mumbles. Emily wacks him on the head and gives him a warning look.

"Claire is old enough to make her own dissisions. So its up to her about what happens next" Emily explains. Everyones turns their attention to Claire. _What if she doesn't want to be with me? What if she agrees with Sam, that she's to young? What if..._

"I want to be with Quil" Claire says. I smile and grab her hand. She looks up at me and gives me the smile i've been waiting my whole life to see. Sam jumps up from his chair.

"What about Claire waits another year and _then_ she can be with Quil" He says and paces the lenght of the table.

"What about Claire gets to make her own choices?" Claire huffs. She looks at our entwined hands and adds " And her choice is to be with Quil"

"How about, I lock you in your room and _order_ Quil to stay away?" He snaps. No one snaps at my Claire! I dont care if he _is_ my Alpha now that Jake decided to spend more time with Nessie. I let go of Claires hand and jump up from my chair.

"How about, you stop being a over-protective asshole and just let us be together!" I hiss. Claire stands up and holds my hand again.

"Uncle Sam, can't you let me be happy?" She asks and brings on the puppy eyes. _Way to go Claire!_

"Fine... I give you my blessing to go out with each other" He says and throws his-self on the chair next to Emily. " A few conditions, thought" He says, and Claire and I huff. "Number 1. Dont force her into something she doesn't want. Number 2. Rember she's only eighteen. Number 3. No inapropriate things under my roof" All these conditions seem to be for me. " And most importantly, I love her like a daughter, so if you hurt her I will honest to god kill you" Sam says. Claire flinches at his words but then smiles.

"Thank you Uncle Sam" She says and hugs him.

"Yeah thanks Uncle Sam" I joke. " But i'd never hurt her" In add.

"Alpha Sam to you" He jokes along. "Okay so maybe I over-reacted" Sam says.

" 'Ya think" Claire says. " We're going to go to my room" Claire says. Sams eyes widen.

"Sam honey, there just going to talk" Emily says. She turns to face Claire. " I'd leave the door open if I were you, dont want to give your uncle a panic attack" Emily says.

"Sure" Claire says and drags be upstairs.

She pushes me into her room and leaves the door open. "So, guess your sort of like a pedophile then?"She blurts out as she sits on her bed. I sit on her arm chair and laugh.

"No. I was more like your babysitter, then you bestfriend and now...this" I say.

"Yeah, what is _this?" _She asks.

"Whatever you want it to be" I say, not wanting to push her into anything.

"I want to be you girlfriend" She says and lies down on her bed. A large grin covers my face.

"And I want to be your boyfriend" I admit.

"Then thats what you are" She says. Her phone beeps, breaking the silence. She opens it and growls.

"What is it?" I ask, panicing. Claire senses my tone and waves me off.

"Just my ex-boyfriend, Dominic"She says. I sigh and rember him. She went out with him when she was sixteen. I hated him, of course. I was really glad when she dumped him.

"Whats he want" I ask getting jealous.

"Me" Claire says. I dont say anything, but I growl. " I dont want him. I want my werewolf boyfriend" She says, which makes me smile. "He's not a bad guy, but he doesn't give up. He was my first"Claire says and sighs. I jump up from the chair so fast that it flys backwards.

"WHAT!" I scream. I cant beilive this! Some guy was with her before I was! Some guy had the chance to..

"EWW! QUIL NO!" Claire shouts. " I was sixteen years old Quil, im not a slut" She reasures me. "I mean my first boyfriend. God, Quil" She says.

"Im sorry" I plead. "Its this over-protective imprinting thing" I say and walk over to give her a hug. She leans her head on my chest.

"I could get used to this" She says.

"We have our whole life together, Claire" I say. She sighs into my chest. " Whats wrong?"I ask.

"Age" She says. "You dont. I do"

"Claire, I can stop facing in a few years when were the same age" I say to her. " Then we can life hapily ever after"

"Good" Claire says.

"So, you want to go to the pack bonfire with me tomorrow?" I ask her.

"I always go" She says confuessed.

"Yeah. But I mean do you want to go _with_ me" I say.

"Yes. I want to go _with_ you" Claire says and yawns. I glance over her shoulder at the clock.

"Claire you should go to sleep, its almost midnight"I tell her. I gently lift her head from my chest and place it on her pillow. I try to get up from the bed but Claire grabs my wrist.

"Stay. For the night. I dont want you to leave" She says. I nod and lie down beside her. She lays her head on my chest and slowly falls asleep.

_Im so lucky_. I think before falling asleep.

* * *

**Not done yet, lads.**

**Next chapter is the final one. Started a Leah and Embry sequal, should be up within the next week, its going to be a twenty or more chaptered story, thanks to my blackmailling friend Chevonne: The rapist lover.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Last chapter:( Leah&Embry sequals started but i need a name, suggestions are welcomed:)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and followers:)**

* * *

Claire Pov-

Quil left early in the morning. Well, more like Quil _got thrown out_ early in the morning. Uncle Sam said he didn't care if we done nothing wrong he wanted Quil out. Aunt Emily shouted at Uncle Sam after it, and I have to say its quite funny when she shouts at him. He always looks like a little puppy who got told off.

I had an hour before Quil picked me up to go to the bon fire, and I had nothing to wear. I tried on most of my clothes and still found nothing "Aunt Emily!" I shout from my room. I hear her footsteps graduly getting louder.

"What is it honey?" She said and opened the door. She looked at all my clothes lying on my bed. "Need a little help?"She asks. I nod. "Okay. So, your Uncles gonna be there so you'll have to have something appropriate." She says.

"So, what should I wear?" I ask and sit on my bed. Aunt Emily walks over to the heap of clothes and messes about with them.

"Ummm... How 'bout this?" Aunt Emily asks and bring out a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple stapless top.

" No straps? Don't you think Uncle Sam would kill me?" I ask.

"Screw Sam" Aunt Emily says, which made me gasp. "You need to look good for Quil" She says and gave me the clothes. "Stick these on and I'll do you hair" Aunt Emily said, and walked away. She paused before closing the door. "And your make-up" She adds and closed the door. Dam, I hate wearing make-up. I put on the clothes Aunt Emily gave me and bounced down the stairs.

"Im ready" I say. Aunt Emily put some stuff on the big table- including a brush, crimpers, a black hair band and make-up. "Its just a bonfire" I clarify.

"No, its your first real date with Quil" Aunt Emily explains. I sigh and sit on the chair. Aunt Emily spends half an hour treating me like a barbie doll. By the end of is I have crinkled hair smokey eyes and light pink lips. When she finished I ran upstairs and put on the wolf earing Quil got me. When I walk downstairs I hear Aunt Emily talking to someone in the kitchen.

"Um, I thought you were setting things up for the bonfire" Aunt Emily said.

"I was... but I forgot the hot dogs you bought" Uncle Sam said confuesed. "Why? Are you hiding something Emily?" He said. I stoped on the last stair.

"N-no" Aunt Emily stuttered on her words. The first rule of lying: Dont stutter.

"Emily? Wheres Claire?" Uncle Sam said. " Is she with Quil" He asked in an anoyed tone of voice.

"She's upstairs. Changing. Quil's going to get her in about fifteen mintues" Aunt Emily said a little to fast. I lifted my foot up and tried to walk up the stairs backwarks, but fell.

"Well, it looks like she's downstairs now" Uncle Sam said and walked out of the kitchen. I cursed under my breath and made a run for it upstairs. When I got to my room I stuck on my dressing gown. Uncle Sam came through the opened door.

"Hey Uncle Sam" I saidand gave him a smile.

"Okay?" Uncle Sam said slowly and confused. "Well, im going to the bonfire now with your Aunt, do you need a ride" He asked, well aware of the fact Quil's picking me up.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' " Quils taking me" I add. Uncle Sam sighed.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then"He said and walked out. A few mintues went past and I heard the door close, I sighed and pulled off the dressing gown. Close one.

Quil phoned me to tell me he was outside, so I put on a leather jacket and walk out to meet him. He had on a loose black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Damm him, why did he have to be so good looking. His mouth dropped when he saw me. Aunt Emily done a good job of makeing me over. He closed his mouth and shook his head,

"Wow" He said and dropped his mouth again"You look... you... wow!" He said. I laughed and walked over to the car. He opened up the door for me and I slid in. "Wow" He mumbled and ran over to get into his own seat. He turned to face me. "Did I already say wow?"He asked.

"Once or you twice" I say and put on my seatbelt. When I turn round his face is right next to mine. He grabs the back of neck and kisses me. Without hesitation I kiss him back. I was the first to pull away- not that I wanted to. "If we stay any longer, Uncle Sam will probally come find us" I say. Quil laughs and starts the car.

"You know Sams gonna kill me" Quil says as he opens my door.

"And why would that be?" I ask as I get out.

"Because incase you haven't noticed, im pretty overwhelmed by you right now, and I might not be able to resist kissing you infront of you Uncle" He admits. We start walking down to the fire.

"Well try to resit it, or else there'l be a pretty little wolf head on our wall" I joke. Quil laughs and grabs my hand.

"Okay, so the pack know about me imprinting on you -obviously- but they dont know were together" Quil says.

"Yeesh, was I the only one that didn't know you imprinted on me" I ask.

"Yepp" He said popping the 'p'. I let go of his hand once we reached the bonfire, so Uncle Sam didn't need any other reasons to attack Quil.

"Hey guys!" Seth shouted from one of the log-benches. I waved at him and Aria and went over to Aunt Emily.

"So, you gonna tell the guys about you two?" She asked Quil and I.

"Let them figure it out" I say and sit on the log-bench beside Aunt Emily. Jake and Nessie arrive last and then the stories begin. The storys of the 'Cold ones' changed because of our new friends the Cullens, plus Nessies half vampire, and we all love her. The stories are just about the legand of the pack and telling the tale of the newborns army to the new wolves. After the legands and stories everyone eats some of Aunt Emilys food. Poor Aunt Emily, she must have to work so hard to feed all of the guys.

"You know we should probally tell them" Quil whispers in my ear.

"Or we could have some fun whilst doing so?" I say.

"Hmm, I like that idea. As long as you uncle doesn't kill me that is"He says. I stick my food on the empty space beside me and turn to him. Quil does the same. I lean over and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Holy shit! What the hell?" Paul shouts. A couple of gasp.

"Oh my god!" Jake shouts. I pull away from the kiss and look at everyones shocked faces. My oh my, there so shocked that the wolf boys have stopped eating.

"Yeah, thats was fun" I say and pick up my plate.

Embry chokes on his food. Leah laughs and slaps his back. "Da hell just happend?" He asks.

"So finaly grew a set and told her then Alteara?" Leah asks.

"Haha, funny Clearwater. Just hillarious" Quil says. I laugh but suddenly realise its not funny as Uncle Sam walks over. "So is this the part where he cuts off my head and puts in on your wall?" Quil asks.

"Quil" Uncle Sam says. Just that one word lets us know were in trouble.

"Sam" Quil says in the same tone of voice.

"Claire" I say, trying to lift the mood. The both look at me. "Okay, shuting up" I say.

"May I ask what you were just doing?" Uncle Sam asks.

"You certanily may. I was kissing Claire"Quil says.

"May I ask why you felt the need to stick your tongue down my neice's throat?"Uncle Sam asks.

"Because I wanted to?" Quil says in confuessed voice. The rest of the pack are silent and watching us.

"Uh-oh. I have a feeling we're gonna lose a pack member" Jared says.

"Sam, leave it alone. He didn't do anything wrong" Aunt Emily says.

"Like hell he didn't!" Uncle Sam shouts.

"Honey, it was a kiss. You can't expect them to go out and not kiss. Its not like we didn't" Aunt Emily said.

"We were older" Uncle Sam explains.

"Well you and Leah used to" Aunt Emily says. Crap, they brought up the Uncle Sam and Leah situation.

"Why does everything always come back to me in the ass!" Leah shouts and stands up from the log. " Bottom line, Quil imprinted on Claire and no matter what you try to do its gonna stay that way, so deal with it, Sam!" She shouts and sits back on the bench. Embry sticks his arm around her and tries to get her to calm down.

"Leah, I didn't mean to-" Aunt Emily starts to say but Leah waves her off. "Sam, get used to them, because as Leah said its going to stay that way"

"Jesus. Fine, okay. As long as you keep your tongues to yourself when im around" Uncle Sam said and went back to sit next to Aunt Emily.

"Could of gone worse" I say.

"Yeah, I could of been a decoration on your wall" Quil says and smiles.

"You'd be the cutest dam decoration I've ever seen" I say. Quil laughs and I lie against his chest. "Why is everyone still quiet?" I ask.

"There in shock" Quil says and wraps his arm around me.

"Sooooo... when did you find out Claire?" Rachael asks breaking the silence.

"Yesterday" I tell them and relax into Quils chest.

"Awk, you guys are so cute together" Seth says.

"Aren't we just" I say and smile. I've waited for ever for Quil and now I never have to be with out him. To all promlems comes soulotions, Age: stop phasing. Uncle Sam: Don't kiss infront of him. My problem was needing him and having him is my soulotion. Always&Forever

* * *

Finito! All done troopers!

Once again, thanks for all the reviews and favourites:) also want to say a big thank you to all my stalker/friends- Natasha T. Amy B. Chevonne B. The story probally wouldn't off happend without them seeing as they death threated me a couple of times so I wrote more (Mostly Amy!)

Rember to give me a name suggestion for Leah)


End file.
